As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an Information Handling System (IHS). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, global communications, etc. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
A virtual machine (VM) is a software emulation of a physical IHS. Classification of VMs may be based on the degree to which they implement functionality of targeted real machines. For example, “full virtualization” VMs provide a complete substitute for the targeted IHS and a level of functionality required for the execution of a complete operating system (OS). Conversely, “process” VMs may be configured to execute a software program by providing an abstracted and/or platform-independent execution environment.